


Leg Massage

by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Also I still think I did terrible but yeah, F/M, Kabby and lots of leg touching, Sorry it took so long, This is a combination of two prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn/pseuds/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mix of two prompts into one, that had to do with Kabby and their injured legs. </p><p>Abby and Marcus decide to go for a little walk, to stretch their legs (and because Abby's been bedridden for nearly two weeks). The rest you'll have to find out, although it's obvious in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leg Massage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of two prompts, I was meant to write a while back. They both were similar, and I know someone wanted it to go in a smutty direction, but I don't do well with that yet, and I don't know if I can make it go that direction. Sorry XD.

"Abby! Jackson's told you, you have to take it easy, and I agree!," Marcus called out behind her, struggling to keep up with her fast limping.

Abby let out a frustrated sigh, and stopped, leaning her weight on her crutches, while looking back at Marcus, who was awkwardly limping behind, to catch up. "Marcus, I'm fine. I've been cooped up in bed for nearly two weeks, don't try and stop me now," Abby called back to him.

Abby waited until Marcus caught up, before continuing on with her walk, slowing down a bit. At the corner of her eye, she could see Marcus looking at her worryingly."Marcus, really, I am quite ok," she said, not looking at him, as she limped on.

"But your leg, don't try and tell me it's not hurting, because I-," Marcus started, only to get cut off, when Abby stopped so suddenly, turning to look him in the eye.

"Yes, my leg hurts. It was drilled into, and my bone marrow was taken from it, against my will, but I am much happier to be outside, than stuck inside, to care. At least I'm using crutches for **my leg**."

Abby looked at his leg, hoping he understood where she was getting at. Marcus's face went from upset as she mentioned Mount Weather, to a poker faced expression, as soon as she looked at his leg.

"My leg is fine. It's nearly healed," he muttered, standing up a bit straighter, as if to prove a point.

Abby shook her head. "It still hurts though, and you haven't rested it enough. Watching you walk about on your bad leg all week, even if you can move more than I, has been frustrating. If I have to be on crutches, so should you," she said, giving him a sharp look.

They stared at each other for a while, until Marcus broke the silence. "Fine. When we get back, I'll use a crutch, if it please you, _chancellor_...," he dragged out her title sarcastically. "But right now, I suggest we take a break, before we walk back."

Marcus looked at her, waiting for her to refuse. But instead, she sighed, and started to lean down towards the ground, slowly. Marcus walked closer to her, and held onto her, as she sat down, making sure she didn't fall, before sitting down facing her.

Marcus didn't miss the the sigh that escaped Abby's lips, as she relaxed. Her cheeks were very pink, her eyes were sparkling, and she even had a small smile on her face. He was glad he had convinced Jackson to let her go, although it wouldn't have surprised him if she had grabbed some crutches herself, and left without telling anyone.

After Mount Weather, and when they all got back to camp, Abby was fixed up, and Jackson had told her that she had to rest. When she found out Clarke had gone, she had argued with Jackson and him about finding her, until she was left crying in frustration at not being able to walk and find her daughter herself. It hurt Marcus to see her cry, and it hurt him to see her in pain. Bellamy had told him that Clarke wanted time to herself for a while, but he didn't know when she would be back. There was nothing they could really do. The injured, and their people, needed them.

So Marcus had been by Abby's side every day, making sure she was well fed and her wounds were tended to. She wouldn't let anyone else change the bandages when Jackson was busy, so Marcus asked Jackson if he could do it, when he had his hands full. Jackson had been fine with it, and Abby had let him.

During the day, he would see her crying for her daughter, and during the nights, she would wake up more than once, screaming his name, and he would be the one to rush to her before anyone else. He had then started sitting by her side, holding her hand, and trying to calm her down from the nightmares or from her worries about Clarke. The nightmares of his own, often ruined his sleep at night, as well.

"Marcus, can I check your leg, while we are here?," Abby interrupted his staring, making him jump slightly.

"Ok, but really Abby, it's doing much better," he mumbled, rolling up the leg of his pants for her.

"I just want to check, ok?," she said, moving her hands to touch his leg, lightly, inspecting it with her hands and eyes.

The wound was healing pretty well, and it did look better than her own leg, but she still thought he needed to take the weight off it. It would make her feel a lot better.

Abby's hands were cold on Marcus's skin, and she was so careful, stroking at the skin, tracing her fingers round the wound caused by the rubble that had fallen on him a few weeks back. She had saved his life, and stayed by his side, while the chaos had continued above them. Then she had gotten blocked in with him, and he thought she would die with him. It would of been his fault she had died. Marcus shook that thought out of his head. She was still with him. Even after Mount Weather.

"May I?," he asked Abby, gesturing towards her leg, after she had finished looking at his.

Abby looked at him for a few seconds, before saying "Sure."

Marcus rolled up the fabric on Abby's bad leg, slowly and carefully, apologising as she hissed when the fabric made it past her knee, where the wound was still sore and still in need of healing. Marcus carefully peeled off the bandage he had put on her leg for her this morning, taking a deep breath, as he did. He didn't mind blood and wounds, but seeing her leg reminded him of the monsters that had done this, while she had been strapped onto the table, unable to escape, screaming until her screams were louder than the drill that had been going into her leg.

"Yeah, looks pretty bad," he heard her say.

The wound was was red all round it, and there was some bad looking bruising near it, but there was not a lot of dried blood on the bandage, and the wound was still sewn shut, so it was starting to heal a little, which was good.

Marcus would clean the wound during the day, and wrap it in a fresh bandage. Abby had told him just this morning that he was doing a lot better with wrapping the bandage, and joked how maybe he could even be a healer, which had made him crack a smile.

Marcus's hands stroked at her skin carefully, tracing around the wound. The simple strokes turned into rubs, as he started to rub her skin with his fingers gently, in circular motions, putting a little pressure on her leg. His hands rubbed all over her leg, slowly and gently in the same circular motions, while Abby stared at his hands that were touching her skin so gently, and the way his hands moved across her leg, and felt good, which caused her face to start warming up, her cheeks tingling and her mouth trying to keep the groan from escaping, as he rubbed a certain spot in her leg.

After he was done, he gently pulled down her pant leg, and looked back up at her. He noticed her staring at him, and her cheeks were even pinker than before.

"Oh, sorry, Jackson told me something about rubbing aching joints and uh, how after your walk you might feel um, sore, so I thought that if I-," Marcus's muttering was cut off.

"It's fine, Marcus. That um, felt nice. You're really good with your hands," Abby said, giving him a smile.

Marcus who was looking at her, surprised, began to smirk at her choice of words. It took Abby a second to catch on, before she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I meant that your hands were nice on my skin and-," Marcus's smirk, changed to a grin.

"OH! Marcus! You know what I meant!," Abby huffed, feeling her cheeks burn, and wanting to wipe the smirk that was on his face.

"Yes I do, I know," Marcus said. "You think I'm good with my hands," he blurted out, before grinning even wider at Abby, who was finding it hard to look annoyed, and not embarrassed.

"We best get going back," Abby muttered, trying to get up.

"Wait," Marcus stopped her. "Your bandage."

Abby relaxed once more, while Marcus began to wrap the bandage around her leg. Once he was done, and he had checked it was secure, Abby went to get up.

Marcus once again helped her, making sure she didn't lose her balance. "Same time tomorrow, then?," he asked her.

"Yes," Abby replied.

"Um, would you like me to do that thing again?," he asked, not looking at her face.

Abby grinned before saying "It's called a massage Marcus. And yes."

Marcus grinned down at his boots as they walked off, glad they had this walk today and that he had made her smile.


End file.
